Starlight High: Winter's Love
by Snowflake1698
Summary: Starlight high is open to everyone! Royals, non royals, people with "gifts" and those without. Elsa never wanted anyone to find out about her powers. She never thought Anna would have any either. What happens when Elsa meets the new transfer student Jack Frost? And with graduation fast approaching will she be able to pass her new classes, or will the fear of it all overwhelm her?
1. Chapter 1

**Starlight High: Winter Love**

Chapter 1-Pilot

 _Dear Ms. Winters,_

 _It is my great privilege to welcome you into Starlight high's gifted program. As you know our school is open to everyone; royalty, non royalty, those with special gifts and those without. But it has come to the academic board's attention that as this will be your senior year of high school and you have already acquired the proper amount of credits needed to graduate, and have no need to receive anymore, we will be putting you in our gifted program only instead of the usual senior classes. With this said you will be able to pick two extra classes due to the gift program only taking up five of our seven class periods. We look forward to seeing you this year and wish you an amazing rest of the summer._

 _Yours truly, Professor Mouse_

Elsa had read the letter more than a dozen times and still couldn't believe it. She had heard of the gifted program at school, but she had never thought of being in it. She had always kept her powers a secret the only ones who knew where her parents and her sister. The gifted program at school was the only one of its kind; in fact they had kids transfer there from miles just to be a part of it. She knew a few kids that where in it, but most of the students in it kept to themselves and preferred to only talk with the other gifted kids. She didn't have much room to talk though she was like that to in a sense. Being the top student in her school she would have been able to graduate in her sophomore year but had chose to stay instead. She had taken all the AP classes and passed them with A's and had spent her junior year doing fun classes such as art and chorus. She had planned to be a student assistant this year but that seemed to be off the table now.

She was taken out of her thoughts as a knock came at her door she looked down and realized she was still in her pajamas. "Who is it?" She yelled out while she looked for something to put on.

"Elsa it's me can I come in?" The voice belonged to her sister Anna who was a two years younger than her. Before she could say anything though Anna walked on in and jumped on her bed. "You know Elsa it's not normal that I'm up and ready before you." She said with a slight giggle. Elsa just rolled her eyes as a smile crept its way on to her lips, she couldn't help but smile when Anna was around there was something about her that made you just want to start laughing.

"Hey Anna, sorry I just can't get my head around this letter from the school, I mean how did they find out I haven't told anyone." Anna grabbed the letter and started reading it before I could snatch it back.

"Well if it helps you're not the only one that got a letter in fact that's kind of why I'm in here."

"Wait you got a letter but you don't have powers unless you just got them? I mean do you?" My mind was going crazy perhaps the letter was a mistake, maybe the school hadn't found out about her, maybe the letter was just a fake. That is until Anna confirmed her earlier question when she produced a single flame in her hand.

"Turns out I'm just a late bloomer and all, guess it explains my hair and all to huh?" Anna asked looking like she couldn't decide if she was happy or scared. Both Anna and Elsa's parents had dark brown hair and light skin, their mother had deep green eyes and their father had deep brown eyes. But Elsa had Platinum blond hair that bordered on white with ice blue eyes and pale skin that was three shades lighter than her parents, although she did have the same heart shape face as her mother. Anna on the other hand had firey red hair with geen goldess eyes and tan skin and had the same smile as her father.

"Hey look at it this way will be in the same class together and Rapunzel will be there to." At this her sister smiled and starting bouncing off the walls again.

"So are you pact yet, I bet you are, but if you're not I can help, unless you don't want my help but of course you want my help I mean I'm your sister-"

"Anna wait slow down your going way to fast haha. No I'm not pact yet I can't decide what to wear for the first day or for the welcome party." At this Anna ran to her closet and grabbed Elsa's suit case and threw it on the bed.

"I think for the first day you should wear that cute ice blue long sleeve shirt, you know the one with the lace sleeves and then put it with the white skirt that has the snowflakes on the bottom of it. Oh and then put on the ice blue flats." I pulled out what she was talking about but when I put on the skirt we both scrunched up our noses and decided to go with a pair if white skinny jeans instead.

"Ok that takes care of school what about the party what's the color theme again?"

"I think it's black, red, and white."

"Yea that sounds right since last year was blue, white and silver for DreamWorks. Ok so Disney theme hmmm how about my white dress with the corset top and high low skirt?"

"Omg yes that one's perfect and you can wear your black lace up heels. Ok so that takes care of the party to so now we just have to pact." I started laughing as Anna started pulling clothes out of dumping them in my suitcase. After all my clothes and shoes were shoved in my bag I sent a bolt of power toward it and in a blink all my clothes were folded and the bag closed.

After me and Anna grabbed our bags we made our way down the grade staircase of the castle and met our parents who were busy talking to the coach that would take us to Starlight High. Without waiting for them to stop talking Anna threw her arms around our father and mother. They started laughing as they hugged her back and reached a hand out for me, I took it and hugged them both before backing away.

"Now I know you've both been admitted into the gifted program at school but don't forget even though I know you're both a bit nervous just remember that everyone else has a gift as well ok?" Their mother told them as she smiled reassuringly at them. Their father on the other hand just smiled at them like they had just won a major event or something.

"Now then you best be off don't want to be late for your first day of school. Don't forget well see you both on parent's day. We love you both so much." At that her father and mother walked both her and Anna out and waved at them as they got in the Pegasus drawn carriage and left. Elsa couldn't help but be both excited and nervous about her first day at school; she couldn't help but wonder what the year would be like. Maybe she would make some new friends this year or even meet someone with the same powers as her.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Starlight High: Winter Love**

Chapter 2-Old friends and New

 **A/N- Hey everyone sorry it's been so long haven't really had much time to write, I promise to update more often though. Before we get started I just wanted to answer some questions that I received that some of you may be wondering. So to answer I do intended on finishing this story to the end, I don't know how long I'm going to make it but I will let you all know when it's getting close. Next I do not plan on killing Elsa and Anna's parents however they won't be in the story that much just a heads up. And lastly I do not plan on making the story about Anna it is about Elsa however Anna is her sister so she will be a main character just not as big as Elsa. Ok I think that's it so let's get on with the story and if you have questions fill free to leave them in the reviews.**

The first day of school was always the craziest, as old friends met to catch up and find out if they had any classes together and the normal high school stuff like that. The cliques started to form almost instantly, now Starlight High wasn't your normal high school obviously, we had four sets of groups and then the smaller groups in those, confusing I know. The first group which pretty much rules the school was the gifted royals, now they didn't rule because of being mean or anything they were just that nice which made them that popular, plus having cool gifts and being rich didn't help either. They however did not have any branches it was actually a small group in all honesty.

The second group was the non-gifted royals they were pretty much the same as the gifted royals, well minus the powers of course. The royals however lead most of the sports teams, the academic teams, and the various clubs that the school had. And coincidently they branched off into the jocks, the scholars, and the committees. Before the school had put Elsa into the gifted program she had actually been a part of the scholars, the jocks, and the committees, she was actually the only person who was in all three but hey she always was an over achiever.

The third group was the non-royal gifted students, most of them were actually really good friends with most of the royals but they shied away from the regular kids for some reason. There group was a lot like the first in the sense that there really wasn't that many of them. The last group which was the largest of the four was the non-gifted non-royal students. Most of them however went on to do great things but some of them turned out to be the biggest jerks in school. And yes this is where people like Cinderella's step-sisters were at. It always puzzled me how hatful Drizella was. There were also people like hook there to but he was crazier than anything.

Anyway that was the system here in Starlight, but most everyone is friendly. All this I was thinking about as me and Anna were flown to the school, it was a two hour flight from Arendale to Starlight but the view was always worth it. While she had been lost in thought Anna had been playing with a little ball of fire shed made, since she had found out about her powers she had automatically wanted to know how much she could do with it and if it she could do some of the things I could. So far she had found out how to set things on fire without burning them, how to make different colored fire and how to create things with it.

After an hour and a half of sitting in silence Anna started asking all kinds of questions. "So do you think will have the same rooms as last year or new ones, I hope it's new ones mine was a bit small last year, Oh and do you think they'll let us pick our roommates or assign them, by the way did you hear were the after party is at this year, shoot did I bring a second outfit for the that oh well will see. Elsa are you ok?"

"What yeah I'm fine um no I don't think will have the same rooms, they might let us pick our roommates I'm not sure, no I haven't heard about the party yet, and yes you brought a second outfit." After years of dealing with Anna's multiple questions I had gotten good at answering them.

"Alright spill what's wrong is it the gifted program?"

"No actually to be honest that's not the only letter I got, I got one for the Princess Charm school too they want me to start classes in August after graduation." This wasn't what bothered me really, I had planned to go there anyway it was the fact that after I graduated that I would have to start learning how to take over my country. All Princesses had to go to Princess Charm School but only the ones in line for their thrones had to go straight there after graduating high school.

"Elsa you'll be fine you always excel at everything you do so don't worry. Hey look were here!" As they looked out the window they could see the beautiful silver and white school with its towers and arch ways. Originally the school had been a summer castle given as a gift from a man named Prince Manny to a girl named Princess Selene who had been in love with the moon and how it looked. At least that was the story but it really was a sight to behold.

As they stepped out of the carriage they were instantly flocked by their cousin Rapunzel, she had apparently cut her once famous long blond hair that had stretched for yards down to a more manageable length, although it was still down to her ankles.

"Anna, Elsa! It's so good to see you guys what do you think of the hair is it bad?"

"Rapunzel it looks perfect as always but I thought if you cut it turned brown and lost its powers what happen?"

"Well let's just say it's been a crazy summer first I got kidnapped by Gothel who we thought was dead and Eugene came to save me but Gothel stabbed him and broke a mirror and after I promised I wouldn't run away so long as she let me heal him he wouldn't let me and then at the last minute he took a piece of glass and cut it at the base and turned brown, and then after I thought I lost him I tried one last time to save him and it worked and after about a month it just started growing back and turned blond again." Me and Anna just looked at her wide eyed not knowing what to say we hadn't heard about any of this but then again who think it was true.

Before they could say anything Eugene came over with Merida, Hiccup and Astrid and some boy who had sort wavy blond hair and amber colored eyes he was a head taller than Eugene and had wide shoulders. She noticed Anna looking at him to but unlike her Anna seemed to be in a trance she must have seen me looking at her because she immediately started to blush. I couldn't help but laugh when I noticed the guy was staring at her to.

"Hey guys I want you all to meet a new transfer student his name is Kristoff he's a non-royal gifted isn't that right Kristoff, he's got the same gift as Hiccup." Eugene was patting Kristoff on the back like he couldn't be prouder of the kid.

"Well it's not the same as Hiccups no two gifts are alike while Hiccup can take to dragons and understand them, I can take to forest and winter animals." Kristoff said this as if he had told Eugene this a hundred times which in all honesty he probably had. Hiccup however was just shaking his head with his hands on his hips.

"Hello Kristoff my names Rapunzel and these are my cousins Elsa and Anna." As she said my name I just smiled and waved not that he saw it he was too busy staring at Anna.

"Hi Anna nice to meet you what group are you in?"

"Oh well I was in the royals but I've recently been moved to the gifted royals, where are you from?" Before he could answer Rapunzel, Eugene, Hiccup and Astrid where looking at Anna like she had just sprouted wings. I couldn't help but start laughing at their confusion and stares.

"Anna I think you forgot to tell everyone about your little discovery." Looking around she started blushing again as she realized everyone was looking at her without saying a word she held her hand out and produced a flame, smiling she looked back at Kristoff who was staring transfixed at the flame. While everyone was looking I couldn't help but clear my throat bring their attention to me before anyone said a word I held my hand out much like Anna and made a small snowflake. At that everyone snapped out of there dazes and started asking questions.

"How long have had you had snow powers Elsa?" Said Rapunzel

"How long have you had fire powers Anna?" Said Eugene at the same time as Rapunzel, Hiccup and Astrid just looked at one another and smiled as if they had known the whole time.

"I've had mine since I was born but I didn't want anyone to know the school found out somehow though so figured I might as well tell you now, Anna just found out this summer.

"Speaking of Anna to answer your question I'm from a place called Arendale." Anna and I just stood there at a loss for words. Everyone started laughing at us until Kristoff asked what was so funny.

"May I introduce there royal highnesses Princess Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendale." Hiccup said with a dramatic bow at the end. Kristoff looked at us stunned before he started laughing and saying how he should of known we were the Princess. Anna started laughing to as she told him how it was ok that they hadn't known him either to be fair. After that the bell rang for school to start everyone would meet in the auditorium to get there class schedules and hear about rooms and roommates and after that they would be sent to their rooms to unpack before lunch and after lunch the gifted students would be sent to meet with the gifted professors and the non gifted would be sent to meet with the other teachers to sign up for extracurricular groups.

Elsa was nervous to see everyone but she was even more nervous to meet the gifted teachers. She just hoped that she could impress them and not loss control like she had last year back at home. But all she could do now was wait and hope for the best.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Starlight High: Winter Love**

Chapter 3- The New Students

As the bell rang everyone headed to the auditorium with their bags, chatting happily with their friends. Anna and Kristoff were in front of the rest of our group talking nonstop about things from back home and the summer festival that had happen for Anna's birthday. Behind them Rapunzel and Eugene walked hand in hand looking at each other like nothing else mater, and of course there was Astrid and Hiccup next to them. Hiccup was talking about how his dragon toothless and him hadn't found anymore Night Fury's but that they had found three different types of dragons and how they had found a thing called a dragon eye. Astrid just looked at him nodding her head and having a look of mixed sympathy and excitement, he was the only boy who had been brave enough to ask her out and turned out she had liked him to. Anyway behind all of them stood Merida and I, we were the only two who hadn't been asked out in our little group, Anna had gone out with this jerk Hans for a little bit but he had cheated on her with some girl from the southern isles named Alice.

As all this went through my mind Merida had been talking about how her parents were already wanting her to get married but she had been appalled at it and told them no.

"I mean really who does that! Why can't I rule on my own or at least till I find someone that I love! Ahh it's those other three clans they just can't stand to be ruled by a girl!" She said in her thick Scottish accent as her mane of curly red hair flew around. I just nodded my head and acted as if I was paying closer attention. Finally we made it to the auditorium were our group and us took seats in the front while Mr. Mouse was waiting patiently by the podium.

"Hello everyone and welcome to another year at Starlight High!" At this everyone starting cheering and whooping and hollering, until Mr. Mouse put his hand up to silence them.

"Now I know you're all very excited to get settled in and catch up so I'll try to make this quick. To start off let's give a warm welcome to some new teachers that will be joining us this year. Please welcome Mr. North he will be teaching with our gifted students this year, next we have Mrs. Willow she will also be teaching the gifted students, and next we have Mr. Cricket who will be joining us as a new counselor, and lastly we have Mr. Sandy who will be teaching our history classes for the third and fourth year students." As he said the last word a round of polite clapping filled the room.

"Next we have a few new students so if we can have all of the new kids come up here real fast, thank you, now please help welcome Kristoff Sven from Arendale, Princess Moana Waialiki of Motunui, Heather Dagorhorn of Burk, and lastly Jack Frost from Burgess." As the polite clapping started up I started to observe the new kids I knew Kristoff was a non-royal gifted student but the rest I was curious about. I knew Moana was royal and the other two must have been non-royals but who had gifts if any of them? As I came back out of my thoughts Mr. Mouse was talking about how the gifted program was getting some new students this year I immediately started hoping he didn't want to announce us but I knew he would.

"So without further a due will the following students please stand and either tell us or show us your powers when I call your name; Princess Anna Winters-" Anna stood up and with a smile on her face she raised her hands above her head and let a vortex of fire rage above. The whole room exploded in cheers.

"-Kristoff Sven-"Kristoff stood up and with no animals around he simply said he could talk to animals and sat back down to the sound of clapping. "-Princess Moana Waialiki-" Moana stood up and took a water bottle out of her bag and in a flash the water swirled around her and waved to everyone, she sat down to a round of soft cheering and clapping.

"-Jack Frost-"as the boy stood up I took the time to look him over he had porcelain skin much like hers which was a shock considering she had the palest skin at school, he had snow white hair, even lighter then hers, and with him only being two seats down from her she could see that he had ice blue eyes. Just as she noticed his eye he sported a mischievous grin and lifted off the floor up to the ceiling were everyone could see him, and then he made a show of clapping his hands together and then-snow- it started to snow in the auditorium! She was so shocked that she fell into her chair, as she tried to get her wits about her she faintly heard the principal.

"-Lastly Princess Elsa Winters." As my name was called I stood up and with all the calm coolness I could muster I gave my performance my all by making an ice chandler, a snow vortex much like Anna's and then she turned all of it into her signature snowflake and made it disappear. There wasn't a sound as she stood there and looked around, seeing all the surprised faces around her. Finally as she was about to sit down thinking everyone must have been scared of her, the room exploded in cheering so loud the floor shook. It was the loudest cheering she had heard and it was for her even the teachers were cheering.

After Mr. Mouse finished explaining that our roommates had already been picked however could be requested to be changed and that our room assignments were out in the hall, we were free to leave and unpack. As my group got up to leave I couldn't help but stare at this Jack guy in all my years I hadn't met anyone else with powers even remotely like mine, but now all of a sudden I wasn't the only one. It was weird but I didn't have much time to wonder about it though as Anna was suddenly right next to me.

"Elsa that was amazing I loved the chandler it was beautiful." Right as she finished we reached the room assignment board, apparently I was by myself but Anna and Rapunzel were together next to me and Astrid and Merida were next to them. The boys were a different story Hiccup was with Eugene and it turned out that Kristoff was with Jack Frost of all people. As we walked to are rooms I found myself growing anxious, what if's were going around in my head but the only thing that really stuck was what if I failed?

After about five minutes I made it to my room it was a corner room on the top floor with a view of the schools woods and a faint view of the water fall in them. It was a massive room with a white four poster bed in the center up against the wall, a white vanity to the left of the bed next to a door that led to a big bathroom and to the right of where the bed was a balcony with double doors that had frost blue sheer curtains. She couldn't believe her eyes the room was perfect. She immediately started to unpack putting her clothes in the tall white dresser that was sitting on the left side of the door she used her powers to make a frost blue comforter that faded to a dark blue at the bottom and put white snowflakes on it so it appeared to be snowing inside the blanket. She then put the same design on the vanity and dresser in a frost blue and made an ice chandler in the center of the room. It was perfect and as soon as she was done Anna, Rapunzel, Astrid, and Merida step into her room.

"Ok I am officially jealous! This room is awesome I can't believe you got so lucky." Anna was staring at everything as she said it, a mix of awe and surprise on her face. I couldn't help but blush as everyone looked around at my room, and as my emotions started to get the better of me it started to snow. At that everyone started to laugh, and soon I was to which made the snow stop.

"I'm glad everyone likes it but aren't we going to be late for lunch?" With that said everyone looked at one another and started running down the hall toward the cafeteria. After about an hour it was time to go to our designated groups everyone but Astrid, Merida, and Eugene would be heading for the gifted side of the school while those three headed for the regular school side.

Once we arrived at the gifted hall we were met with Mrs. Fairy godmother who always seemed to smile over everything. As she explained that we would be split it to five groups based on our abilities and would then have to show off our gifts to everyone, I started to get nervous again.

"Alright students the way we are grouping you is simple as I said there will be five groups, the first is those who use elements such as fire, water or snow, these will be lead by Mrs. Joy. The next will be those who can talk to animals or nature they will be lead by Mrs. Willow, next is those who can transform into different beings they will be lead by Mr. Maui, after that is are miscellaneous group who will be lead by me and lastly is are first year class who will be led by Mr. North. Now if you can please go to your designated leaders." Everyone started to move going to our groups; Anna and I were in the same group with Mrs. Joy, while Kristoff and Hiccup went with Mrs. Willow, and Rapunzel went to where Mrs. Fairy Godmother was.

After that we were lead to different corners of the hall to get roll call and all that good stuff. I was shocked to find just how small our group was in fact out of five groups three were fairly small. Ours as well as the miscellaneous, and the animal/nature group had no more than ten if that in each group. The only big groups were the transformation and first year groups. As I looked around I noticed that there was only five of us, Anna and I were accompanied by Belle, who could control nature, Moana who I now knew could control water, and Jack who appeared to be able control air and snow. I then realized that we were the smallest group, that and Jack Frost was looking right at me.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers,

I want to start off by saying how great it is to be back. I recently have had a lot happen since my last updates. To list a few my computer finally crashed and I had to get a new one, however that one wouldn't work at first so I am just now getting to where I can update. I can't thank you enough for being patient with me however, with that said I have decided to hold a vote in regards to my first story, the story of Winter Black and Neptune Frost, it has come to my attention that some of you preferred the first version with Luna instead so before I continue that story I'd like to see which one you all liked better. So please let me know in the comments and ill do my best to have an update by Sunday. As for my other story Starlight high I will be continuing it however if anyone has any suggestions id love to hear them and I will attempt to use as many as I can.

Yours truly,

Snowflack1698


End file.
